


Christmas Proposal

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Christmas proposal, Dramione Fluff, F/M, christmas exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Draco remembers the first time he knew he loved Hermione and takes her away for a romantic Christmas getaway
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinTalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Quin Talon! I hope you like this fluffy little Dramione!!!

Draco smiled down at the card his girlfriend had left for him, it was going to be their first Christmas that they would have nowhere else to go. Hermione has suggested the getaway and at first he had turned it down. 

But as the holiday came closer and closer his parents and hers got more forceful in who they were going to spend Christmas with— so he agreed to the holiday. 

They were currently in Canada, it was an interesting place. The lake that they were at; Lake Ontario was frozen and Hermione had left the card for him to tell him to go ice skating with her. 

He would find not one thing he would rather do, grabbing his skates he moved out of the cabin they had rented and watched as Hermione skated around the lake. 

Joining her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, “I love you Hermione. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Draco.” 

Draco let her go and watched as she skated off, he couldn’t wait until dinner that evening where he had gotten some help from some of the people from the village they were near to help him set up a romantic dinner. 

He would propose to her at the dinner and he hoped she said yes. 

Following her around the lake, he thought about the moment he knew he loved her. 

_ They had been working together for a few months now and mended bridges years ago. Hermione and Draco had been friends for two years.  _

_ Watching her as she moved around his apartment decorating for Christmas like a muggle he smiled. She was the brightest part of his day and he couldn’t imagine going a day without the bright spark that was his best friend.  _

_ Harry would come and spend time with them tomorrow but tonight was just him and Hermione and that was the way he liked it. Making a decision as he looked at her beauty he stood and pulled the decoration she was holding out of her hand stopping her from doing anything more.  _

_ “Hermione, I know we have had a rotten past but these last few years being friends with you has been the best of my life. Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?” He asked nervously waiting for her answer.  _

_ “I thought you’d never ask. I was giving plenty of hints that I wanted us to take the next step. I love you Draco.” Hermione responded.  _

_ “I love you, Hermione.”  _

“Oi Draco, you okay? I’ve been calling you for a while.” 

“Oh yes. I was just thinking about something, time to go in and get ready for dinner?” He asked. 

“Still not going to tell me where?” 

“No, it’s a surprise.” Draco said smirking at her knowing she hated surprises. She thought he didn’t know about her unwrapping all her gifts and rewrapping them so she knew what she was getting. But he did. He’d always known she had done it. It’s what made him love her even more. 

“Okay, I’ll go get ready,” Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the cabin taking over the bathroom and leaving Draco to fend in the outdoor shower that had an inbuilt warming charm around it. 

Hermione could tell Draco was nervous as they sat in the carriage being pulled to their dinner but he wouldn’t tell her what was wrong. 

He placed a blindfold over her eyes just before the carriage stopped and led her inside. 

The smell of pine hit her first, then a delicious roast. A sweet melody of violins began with the strings of their favourite song. When he sat her down he removed the blindfold and smiled at her. 

“Oh Draco, this is gorgeous.” Hermione said looking around the room that was romantically decorated with floating candles around the room. 

Taking his own seat, he meant to wait until the dessert course but as he sat there looking into her chocolate eyes he couldn’t wait a moment longer, “Hermione Jean Granger, the moment you came back into my life I fell for you and couldn’t imagine these last few years without you in my life. I hope that we can build a family together and live centuries together side by side. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?” 

Hermione cupped her hands over her mouth, “Oh Draco. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much.” 

Draco grinned at her and moved to her, placing the princess cut diamond on her hand; he pulled her into a kiss that spoke of the love he felt. 

He couldn’t wait to make her his in every way and spend the rest of his life showing her how much he loved and adored her. 

Dinner went by in a blur before he moved them out to watch the fireworks show over the lake. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo Merry Christmas lovely readers xo


End file.
